Red Tornament
by Yumi Hyuga-Uchiha-Uremeshi
Summary: Kohaku and Yumi get dropped into the Spirit Detective‘s lives. Hiei falls for Kohaku, but fear of rejection for being a Forbidden Child keeps him from telling her. Yusuke starts to fall for Yumi, yet after Keiko dumped him he fears being hurt again. Will
1. Chapter 1

****

Red Tournament

Summary: Kohaku and Yumi get dropped into the Spirit Detective's lives. Hiei falls for Kohaku, but fear of rejection for being a Forbidden Child keeps him from telling her. Yusuke starts to fall for Yumi, yet after Keiko dumped him he fears being hurt again. Will these four get together with the ones they love, or are they forever doomed to walk eternally alone? Find out for yourself!!!

'blah blah'---Yumi thinking

blah blah---Hiei thinking

blah blah---Kohaku thinking

/blah blah/---Yoko thinking

blah blah---Yusuke thinking

Chapter 1

POV---Yumi

"We're going for a walk dad!" I yell as Kohaku and I head out the door "Be careful and be back before dark!" I roll my eyes "No I'm going to go gang banging! Idiot!" I mutter as we run off to the forest behind my father's house. "Why does he never shut up? I mean it's not like he actually CARES he just uses it as another excuse to boss me around!" I swear as we walk to the heart of my escape "He's just trying to make up for not being there when you were a kid. Mainly he is trying to get on your good side." I glare "Oh yeah! Buying my love will REALLY make me care for him! I wish he would just stay out of my life…again!"

All of a sudden there is a rustling to our left and something comes running at us. It was taller than both of us combined (I'm 5'4'', Kohaku is 5'5''), it has red skin and blazing black eyes. There were claws and fangs completely covered in blood "Oh God! Kohaku don't move until I say so." I say while watching the demon (couldn't be anything else) run towards us, 'Wait for it…wait for it.' I see the perfect opportunity and yell "MOVE!!!" Both of us dodge and run deeper into the forest so no one else gets hurt. Kohaku trips over an unseen root and I stop to help her up, the demon tackles me to the ground as I see a flash of white "Get the HELL off of me you fucking bastard!" I yell, even though I can't see myself in a mirror I can _feel _my eyes turning red.

I kick the demon off me and Kohaku and I jump up "Well," the demon started to rasp out "if it isn't the two opposite forbidden children. Yumi, with the power over ice and light and Kohaku, the mistress of fire and shadows!" That just pushes us over the edge so we end up releasing our demon forms while going into a blood rage. Mixing our light and shadow powers together we blast the demon through the wall behind the desk I had thrown him onto earlier on. He dies after crashing through another ten offices yet we still lust for his blood while a brown haired teenager with a pacifier in his mouth starts yelling at us for destroying his office. "Why the HELL did you decide to DESTROY my OFFICE for?

Turning we growl at Koenma when all of a sudden a demon, fire by the aura, grabs Kohaku from behind and another demon, this one in green, tackles me to the ground. Lying on top of me he starts whispering for me to calm down, he sends out his aura and my eyes return to normal. "See, it's not so hard. Are you going to stay calm now?" he grins at me as I answer in a positive "Now will you let me up?" he does, but takes his sweet old time doing so. "What do you want anyway midget?" I glare at Koenma, but keep an eye on Hiei incase he tries to hurt Kohaku "W-well I was w-wondering…" Koenma trails off as shadows circle his body "Calm down Ko!" I say. Koenma coughs and continues as the shadows retreat "will-you-join-the-team-in-the-Red-Tournament?" I quickly unscramble his last sentence and start to get aggravated "You mean to tell me…that you drug us through a portal, which was OFF the ground by the way, and NOW ask us to HELP YOU FIGHT IN SOME DAMN FUCKING TOURNAMENT!!!" I end up yelling ending with Koenma, still in teenager form, cowering behind what's left of his desk.

Hiei holds Kohaku back while Yusuke holds me so we won't completely kill their stupid, pig-headed, jackass of a boss. "You know what…" I start talking to Kohaku "he's not worth it. I'm out of here!" Koenma starts to open his big mouth, glaring I say "If you ask I will kill you Spirit Detective's present or not!" He shuts his mouth whimpering as Kohaku and I, followed by Hiei and Yusuke, leave through a portal to Master Genkai's temple. Yusuke grabs my arm and says "Your rooms are this way if you want to go to them." I look into his eyes grinning at him "Sure! Thanks a lot." Turns out the room order was as follows; Hiei's room, Kohaku's room, my room, and Yusuke's room.

"What do you wanna do about the tournament Yumi?" Kohaku asks while sitting in my room. "Truly? I want to kill that brat for even asking us to do the damn thing. We have no ties to them so what's the point?" she looks at me like I have two heads "What's the **REAL** reason you don't want to fight? I know you better than that and something else is bugging you." I stare out of the window and say "When I went into blood rage I wanted to rip everyone to shreds, no one has been able to calm me down in less than an hour. Yusuke did it in less than five **MINUTES**, it scares me a little. Why was he able to do what no one else, not even you, can do?"

"Why was Hiei able to calm me down when only _you_ have been able too?" Kohaku asks back "Maybe, just maybe, they are the ones for us. If they can accept us as Forbidden Children maybe our curse will break." I look at her with hopeless eyes "I'm not getting my hopes up. You have a chance still, but I don't; remember I took two curses, you only got hit once!" Quickly I change the subject "How _did_ Hiei calm you down?" Kohaku smirks "He entered my mind. Thing is, he didn't sound cold like everyone says he is he was…gentle!" 'Hopefully he'll be your saving grace Shadow Child…unlike me you will be saved!' I thought to myself as she headed back to her room.

Next Mourning

I got up at 5:00 a.m. the next mourning and started my spirit training. "Light Wave Slash!" I yell as I swing my claws down sending off one of my strongest attacks "Not bad!" I hear someone behind me say "What do you want Urameshi?" I bite out. Sighing he stepped behind me and spun me around "Okay, what's wrong?" I look at him emotionlessly "Why do you say something's wrong?" He starts to growl "Do you always answer questions with questions?" I start to open my mouth "Don't answer that!" he sighs again "I asked because I just have a feeling your upset. I just wanted to make sure you're alright." I stare at him for a minute "How about we make a deal? I'll tell you what's wrong with me…" Yusuke grins in triumph "if you tell me what's bugging you!" He stops grinning.

"Is it that noticeable to you? No one else has commented on it!" he looks so sad while saying this "It doesn't show unless you look for it. I happened to be looking for something at that moment. So…" I pause while walking to sit under one of the trees behind Genkai's "start talking or you get nothing from me!" He comes over and sits beside me. "You won't tell anyone right?" I turn to kneel beside him and have him look at me "You have my word!" "Alright." he says with a slight grin.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

POV---Yumi

"I'm not telling you now though!" Yusuke states seriously, I look over to him "I'm here whenever you need to talk, or just need someone to listen." BAM! Part of the forest behind Genkai's is blown apart; we jump up while Hiei, Kurama, Genkai, and Kohaku rush outside to join us. "What's going on Yumi?" Kohaku asks while the earth shakes again "It's an earthquake, a horde of demons, or one very LARGE demon. I'm hoping an earthquake or horde!" Everyone agrees except for the baka, who FINALLY showed up…two HOURS LATE for training. "Why would you want a horde? Wouldn't it be easier to fight a large demon?" I glare at him "Baka! There's a higher chance of humans finding OUT about demons if we have to fight something bigger than an ogre! Kami-sama _please_ send a miracle!"

The rumbling got closer and everyone's power spiked waiting for whatever it was to show. "Well, looks like it's our lucky day!" Kohaku smirked "Yep!" I agree as a horde of demons rush toward us "This'll be fun." I sigh at Kohaku's eagerness to fight everything, or everyone, she comes across. "Don't get yourself killed Kohaku!" I pause "Or _me_ for that matter!" There are demons of all kind fighting against us right now and it really makes me wonder _why_…'Wait a minute…' my eyes widen "Kohaku! Get the HELL out of here! They where sent by Lord Daisuke, Hiei go with her!" They take off while the rest of us continue fighting. I dodge an attack from behind "That was very perceptive of you Yumi, but can you last?" "Damn you Daisuke! What the hell are you here for?" I growl "Easy. I'm here to get my future mate, hurt you mentally, and finally kill you and take over Makai!" he smirks, as a shadow demon pops up with Kohaku in it's grasp, and grabs Yusuke.

"Kohaku! Yusuke! Let them go Daisuke." I yell as Kurama, Genkai, and two demons I didn't meet earlier destroy Daisuke's minions. "I don't think so, I actually _like _causing you pain…I've changed my mind, I'm _not_ going to kill you…but…" he gives a feral grin "I will kill the guy your falling for though!" he pulls his arm back "NO!!!" I scream as he thrust his claws through Yusuke's stomach. "Well" Daisuke yawns "I'm bored now! I'll take Kohaku and be going." Daisuke grabs her from the shadow cage "Say bye-bye to your sister Haku!" I run to Yusuke's side glaring up at Daisuke with hate and tears in my eyes as he and my sister disappear.

"I'm so sorry Yusuke; I didn't want any of you involved in this!" I cry into his chest "Keh. I'll live; I've been dead once I don't think a hole in my stomach will stop me!" Yusuke rasps out, grimacing in pain. Kurama, Gankai, and the others come up, along with Hiei, and help me move Yusuke to a room. "Yumi…" I walk to his side "Don't talk Yusuke, we need to bandage your wound and I don't need you to tire yourself out!" he sighs "Yumi! It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself!" 'How did he know?' I think to myself as he falls asleep "I'm sorry Yusuke, but I can't stop blaming myself when it's my fault. I should have been stronger and been able to protect everyone, especially you and my sister!" I whisper walking out of the room and his life. "Hiei…I need your help!"

meanwhile

POV---Kohaku

"Why does he keep following me?" I mutter while running beside Hiei Who is he? he asks through a mind-link Trust me you do NOT want to know! Protectiveness radiates off of him Yes I do! Fine! I sigh out loud His name is Lord Daisuke. He rules part of the Makai and has a…for lack of better words, huge obsession over me. I pause and begin again He wants me as his mate and queen, he won't take NO for an answer! I sense a demonic aura above us "Hiei MOVE!" I yell as Daisuke throws a lightning ball at him "No, no, no, NO!!!" I scream as a shadow demon wraps themselves around me in a cage. "HIEI!" I give up the fight in shock when he doesn't stand again. Tears build in my eyes, but I blink them back "Stop it Daisuke!" he pauses as he was about to release the killing blow "I'll go with you. Just don't kill Hiei or Yumi…please!" He smirks as we appear before the others; I tune everything out thinking about Hiei.

"NO!!!" I heard Yumi scream in anger, pain, and sadness. Looking, I saw Yusuke on the ground with a hole in his stomach and blood on Daisuke's claws BASTARD! I thought as we disappeared to his castle in the Northern part of Makai. "You said you wouldn't kill them!" I say in anger, eyes flashing red. "No! I said I wouldn't kill Hiei or Yumi, you didn't mention the others!" he lets out an evil laugh as I struggle against the chains now holding me back from his reach. "Now don't fight my love, a queen never loses her temper." he tisks as he leaves me to my cell.

Three hours later

The door to the castle blew off it's hinges as Yumi, Hiei, an ice demon with sea-green hair, and a wind demon with red hair and a horn burst through. "Yumi!" I whisper with a smile as Hiei uses his Dragon of the Darkness Flame against the chains on my arms. "Ko!" Yumi yells "Do you want to kill Daisuke or should I?" she asks as I give a slight grin "I think we both should. Ice, fire, light, dark, light?" Yumi gives an evil smile "You know it!" she freezes Daisuke with an ice attack followed by my fire shield. She then sent a light dragon and I sent off my shadow cat to cause him twice as much pain. "This last attack is for thinking you could cross me. Light Casket Encase!" Yumi shouts as her attack purifies what's left of Daisuke's body from the inside, out. We leave and head back to Genkai's after being introduced to Touya, the Ice Master and Jin, the Wind Master. "He was the only one chasing after you right Ko?" Yumi asks me "The only one I know of!" I reply laughingly "Good! Let's go let the others know your safe." Yumi says while opening a portal to Genkai's temple in Ningenkai.


End file.
